l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Thousand Fortunes
The Thousand Fortunes comprised the pantheon of gods and divine spirits worshipped within Rokugan. Their worship was the basis of the dominant Rokugani religion known as kami no michi, or "way of the gods". There were the seven major deities (generally referred to as the "Seven Fortunes") often invoked by most people within Rokugan and a veritable legion of minor Fortunes and animistic place spirits. The most powerful of the deities, and the beings generally considered the leaders of the Rokugani pantheon and of the Fortunes, were the gods of the Sun and Moon whose identity changed over the course of Rokugani history. The Fortunes Sun and Moon * Amaterasu - The First Sun * Onnotangu - The First Moon * Yakamo - The Second Sun * Hitomi - The Second Moon * Jade Dragon - The Third Sun * Obsidian Dragon - The Third Moon Sun and Moon Deities in other pantheons * Shilah - The Sun god of the Burning Sands * Kaleel - The Moon god of the Burning Sands * The Bright Eye - The Naga Sun god * The Pale Eye - The Naga Moon god The Seven Fortunes The Seven Fortunes existed before the Kami fell to Rokugan. The Tribe of Isawa worshipped them, and they in return protected the Tribe and kept the practice of blood magic, maho, safe. When the Kami Shiba saw the Seven were not wicked gods, he begged Hantei to beseech their mother Amaterasu to accept the Seven Fortunes among their pantheon and greet the Isawa as allies. She agreed, but only as long as the Seven Fortunes always watched over her mortal children of Rokugan. In spreading themselves over so wide a populace, the Fortunes could no longer keep the blood magic free of Jigoku's touch as they once had. The Seven Fortunes of Rokugan were: Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf * Benten - Fortune of Romantic Love * Bishamon - Fortune of Strength * Daikoku - Fortune of Wealth * Ebisu - Fortune of Honest Work * Fukurokujin - Fortune of Wisdom and Mercy * Hotei - Fortune of Contentment * Jurojin - Fortune of Longevity In 1170 the Seven Fortunes supported the Jade Dragon and Obsidian Dragon when they challenged and defeated Yakamo, the second Lord Sun, and Hitomi, the second Lady Moon, replacing them as the third Sun and Moon deities, respectively. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon Minor Fortunes In addition to the Seven Fortunes, there were a large number of minor deities who carried out very specific duties within the Celestial Heavens and the Spirit Realms. Some of the most important of these minor Fortunes included: * Ekibyogami - Fortune of Plague and Pestilance * Emma-O - Fortune of Death and Judge of the Dead * Goemon - Fortune of Heroes (Deceased) * Hachiman - Fortune of Battle * Hamanri - Fortune of Stability, Government * Haruhiko - Fortune of Fishermen * Hikora - Fortune of Oak * Hofukushu - Fortune of Vengeance * Hujokuko - Fortune of Fertility * Inari - Fortune of Rice * Isora - Fortune of the Seashore * Jikoju - Fortune of the East Wind * Jizo - Fortune of Mercy * Jotei - Fortune of Morning Dew * Kaze-no-kami - Fortune of Wind * Kenro-ji-jin - Fortune of Soil * Kisada - Fortune of Persistence * Kojin - Fortune of the Kitchen and Housewives * Komoku - Fortune of the West Wind * Ko-No-Hama - Fortune of Flowers * Koshin - Fortune of Roads * Kuroshin - Fortune of Agriculture * Kyufoki - Fortune of Earthquakes * Megumi - Fortune of Heroic Guidance * Musubi-no-Kami - Fortune of Marriage * Muzaka - Fortune of Enigmas * Natsu-Togumara - Fortune of Travel and Experience * Nagiroko-To - Fortune of Forgiveness * Osano-Wo - Fortune of Fire and Thunder * Sadahako - Fortune of Geisha and Artists * Saibanken - Fortune of Magistrates and Judges * Sengen - Fortune of Mount Sengen * Shi-Tien Yen-Wang - Death Lords, the ten original deities of the nomadic Ujik-hai tribes, currently sharing control of Meido with Emma-O * Sudaro - Fortune of Perseverance * Suitengu - Fortune of the Sea * Tamon - Fortune of the North Wind * Tenjin - Fortune of Writing and Literature * Toku - Fortune of Virtue * Toyoyuke-Omikami - Fortune of Grain * Tsukune - Fortune of Rebirth * Uzume- Fortune of Dancing * Willow-Healing kami - A Tree spirit * Xing Guo - Fortune of Steel (Left Tengoku, wandering in Maigo no Musha) * Yama-no-Kami - Fortune of Stone (Deceased) * Yozo - Fortune of Vengeance (Deceased) * Zocho - Fortune of the South Wind Unnamed Minor Fortunes *Fortune of Cherry Blossoms *Fortune of Dung (named by Hantei XVI) *Fortune of Irony (killed by Fu Leng, according to Daigotsu) Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf *Fortune of Knots *Fortune of Names (possibly Te'tik'kir, but unconfirmed) Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer *Fortune of Redemption (possibly Kumoko, but unconfirmed) *Fortune of Torture (named by Hantei XVI) Dark Fortunes Dark Fortunes are those deities or spirits that embody the darker forces of reality. They are malevolent Fortunes who nonetheless are sometimes invoked by those mortals who desire to work ill upon their fellows or for other selfish reasons. *Isawa Akuma - Dark Fortune of Power *Shahai - Dark Fortune of Blood *Susumu - Dark Fortune of Deception See Also * Kami no michi Category:Fortunes